The Crow vs Captain Planet
by writer6886
Summary: An alternate ending to Don Cheadle's Captain Planet. Takes place after episode 3.


Crow vs Captain Planet

Some believe that when a person dies a crow takes their soul to heaven. But some times something so terrible happens that weighs the soul down. Then sometimes the crow returns the soul to make things right.

Captain Planet was walking through the streets terrorizing people by turning them into trees. He had enough of people polluting the planet. The hero went mad turning people into trees. First it was polluters then everyone. Men, women, children, new born babies everyone was at risk. Cap laughed as he turned a family of three into bushes. "Man I thought Zarm was bad but you are much worse." A voice called from behind. Captain Planet rconizing the voice turned his face went to surprise and the person before him.

"Ma-Ti?" Cap said. The last time he had seen the planeteer made a speech at how the hero could abuse him but in the end could never take his heart. To mock the teen Planet ripped the Ma-Ti's heart out, turned it into an artichoke, and ate it. Now the Planeteer was standing in front of him dressed in black with his face painted white while his lips and eyes were painted black and a black crow sitting on his shoulder.

"You do know my name. Here I thought you had forgotten." Ma-Ti said mockingly remembering how he continuously called him mai-tai.

"How are you here? I killed you." Captain Planet demanded.

"Yes you did." The young man said pulling down his shirt revealing a hole in his chest. "You took my heart and now I am here to return the favor."

The former hero laughed before replying, "And how do you plan on doing when you're tree?" A blue beam came out striking the young challenger. However to his horror Ma-Ti remain unharmed and unaltered.

"Your power can't affect the dead remember." Ma-Ti said.

"Then I guess we have to do this the old fashion way." The blue man said charging forward. Captain Planet threw a hard punch that Ma-Ti caught throwing his opponent into the ground. The tyrant turned only to be kick across the jaw. Captain Planet stood up rubbing his would. "You've gotten stronger. I'm impressed. How about we forget the past and forge a new future removing evil from this world. We can make everyone trees. Bring the world to peace."

Ma-Ti held out his hand. Cap smiled taking his 'friend's' hand only to he elbow in the stomach followed with a palm strike to the jaw. "You two faced..."Cap shouted before being kicked across the face then the stomach putting him into a car. Cap grabbed the car throwing it at Ma-Ti. The dead man rolled under the car striking his opponent in the gut following with an upper cut before ending with an air kick knocking him through a building. The crow flew in first as his partner followed. The bird was perched high up watching the area. The build was a condemned run down area. As soon as Ma-Ti entered he turned grabbing the metal spike Cap attempted to stab the young man with. "What you're psychic too?" The blue man shouted in fury.

"No I just have an extra set of eyes." The planeteer replied before slamming his forehead into Caps face. Taking the spike Ma-Ti dropped the spike into the former heroes leg. Captain Planet howled in pain looking up to see a crow watching. Suddenly everything became clear. Ma-ti picked up another spike ready to end the Cap's tranny. The blue mad man immediate sent a fireball at bird knocking the ressurected man back. Quickly Captain Planet pulled out the spike and hit Ma-Ti across face. As the young man hit the ground blood flowed from his face.

"Well looky here seems someone has just gone back to being human." Cap said hitting him with the bar. "Did you really think a little punk like you could take me. Think I wouldn't know about the crows? I'm Captain Planet. I know everything about this planet. Every legend about every animal here. Get ready mai-tai your about to have a second death. Ma-Ti pushed himself off the ground tackeling Captain Planet sending him through a wall. Barrels spilled covering Cap with a brown liquid causing him immense pain.

"Old oil." Ma-Ti said looking the liquid. "People are so careless." Grabbing the spike the former planeteer struck the wall causing sparks ignite the oil. Captain Planet screamed in agony as he began to burn to death. Ma-Ti picked up the crow leaving the building. He could see those transformed reverted back to human. Suddenly Gaia appeared with angry look.

"What have you done?" The Spirit demanded.

"I stopped a mad man. Do I need to stop a mad woman?" Ma-Ti said glaring at his former boss.

Gaia was surprised at his tone. She had never seen Ma-Ti this fierce. She came to end this boy for killing her defender but now she saw a threat to her existing if she engaged. Something chose to bring this boy back. Something that rivaled her power. "Without Captain Planet who will defend Earth?"

The crow turned to Ma-Ti staring at him as if he was communicating to him. Ma-Ti then turned to Gaia and answered. "We will the Planeteers. Captain Planet may have failed us, but we will continue the mission. And we will do it the right way."

Seeing the determination in his eyes Gaia replied, "Good Luck Planeteer."


End file.
